<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With The Help Of The Gods by Set_WingedWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573430">With The Help Of The Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior'>Set_WingedWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Sun/Moon </p><p>
  <i>“So, these goddesses might help me?” the kid asked, suspicious but intrigued.<br/>“Maybe.” Taiyang explained “Legends say that regularly offering gifts and prayers to the Goddesses of the Sun and the Moon grants people what they need.”<br/>“I’ll do it!” Yang said with determination “I’ll do it every day and night, and bring mom back!” </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With The Help Of The Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Yang, sweetie, I don’t know how to tell you but…” the man’s voice cracked, struggling to keep his own emotions in check “Mommy’s gone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yang might have been just a kid, but she was smart and knew perfectly what her father’s words meant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They cried, closed in a hug with a toddler Ruby who couldn’t understand what was going on, but could feel that something was wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the most painful night of Yang’s life, and it would linger in her memories for the rest of her life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Acceptance was hard, borderline impossible. Taiyang tried hard to calm Yang down, while taking care of Ruby and his own feelings as well. He didn’t do the best of the jobs, and later in his life he would admit it himself, but somehow found at least a way to mitigate his older daughter’s grief.</p><p>“So, these goddesses might help me?” the kid asked, suspicious but intrigued.</p><p>“Maybe.” Taiyang explained “Legends say that regularly offering gifts and prayers to the Goddesses of the Sun and the Moon grants people what they need.”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Yang said with determination “I’ll do it every day and night, and bring mom back!”</p><p>Taiyang teared up a bit at her daughter’s conviction. It was just a myth, he knew that very well, but her determination almost made him believe it might really happen.</p><p>He didn’t voice any of that of course, and limited himself to hug his baby girl tight.</p><p>“I believe in you, my sunny little dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, this is how it started so many years ago. Yang would wake up early in the morning to greet the Sun, sometimes bringing part of her breakfast as an offering, and do the same at night for the Moon after dinner.</p><p>It became a ritual, same place and same time for both events: the hill of Summer’s grave. Yang was so convinced she would get her back, that she wanted to be ready to greet her when the day would come.</p><p>Years passed and nothing happened. Still, Yang kept her routine, even if not every day still multiple times at week. She would go, sometimes offer something, and talk. It was therapeutic in a way, being able to talk so freely to someone, even if they weren’t physically there.</p><p>That routine accompanied Yang through ups and downs of her life, helping her in her new role at her home when Taiyang was too devastated to be a father, and helping her to be the best example she could for Ruby while raising her.</p><p>Taiyang seemed to notice and be impressed, so much that he started to follow her example. He went to the hill when the girls were busy, alone, and started talking to Summer. It was the start of finally coming to terms with his loss, and also a release, letting himself speak about everything and anything. It was the start of his recover, and what led him eventually to get back his role as father 24/7.</p><p>Growing up Yang stopped to believe her talks would get her mother back. But there was still something that kept luring her to the hill at day and night time, that kept making her go and talk her heart out.</p><p>She admitted herself that it was helpful, so there was no reason to fight that instinct. It was probably just a habit related to the good feeling of talking and, in a way, being listened to. So, she just kept doing it without questioning it.</p><p>“…and I think I finally decided what to do with my life: I want to study to become a therapist!” Yang announced “Talking with you all these years was incredibly helpful, and I want to be able to do the same. Not like I’m comparing myself to a god, of course!” she quickly said, with an awkward laughter.</p><p>Yang was at her usual spot, sitting down close to Summer’s grave. Despite losing hope to see her again, talking to her felt good. She figured the gods wouldn’t get offended if she gave a little bit of attention to her mom as well.</p><p>“I’ll do my best… just, help and watch over me please.” She asked, politely “I have to go now, but I’ll come back soon. I’m still waiting for my prize!” she said jokingly, but quickly got serious again “…thank you for listening.” Yang smiled tenderly, sent a kiss to Summer’s grave, and turned back to get home.</p><p>Yang was walking through the woods on her way back home, with an eased mind and lightened heart, when she saw a girl.</p><p>That was weird, basically no one ever ventured there, her family was the only exception because of Summer and because it was just near to their property (you could argue it was basically their own at that point). So, what was a stranger doing there?</p><p>Patch was a small town too, she knew at least by sight basically everyone and meeting a new face was a rare occurrence.</p><p>She would have also definitely remembered someone as beautiful as that girl.</p><p>She was a cat Faunus, with long black hair and the cutest ears on top. She was wearing a simple backpack, back jeans and a simple button up shirt. In her hand was her cellphone, which she was frantically alternate looking at and looking around.</p><p>It seemed a fair assumption that she didn’t plan an excursion, and that she was lost.</p><p>“…may I help you?” Yang asked after getting closer. The girl turned to see her, and from that close distance the blonde could see the brightest amber eyes she ever saw. She lost herself in them for a moment, and almost didn’t hear what the girl said to her.</p><p>“Oh, thank the goodness! Yes, I was supposed to visit a school nearby but I’ve clearly gone wrong…”</p><p>“Yeah, I highly doubt you’ll find one in these woods, no one comes here.”</p><p>“What are you doing here then?”</p><p>“I live nearby, me and my family get around here pretty often. I’m Yang.” She introduced herself, raising her hand.</p><p>“Blake.” She took and shook it.</p><p>“Well Blake, do you think you’re able to get back at your car, or however you arrived in town?”</p><p>“How do you know I’m not from here?”</p><p>“I know almost everyone and trust me: I’d remember you.” Yang winked playfully.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s something we have in common.” Blake didn’t miss a beat, but turned soon back to her main problem “And to answer your question no, I don’t think I’d be able to get back.”</p><p>“I see. How about you get home with me, then we’ll figure it out? These woods border on multiple streets, it’ll take forever to check all of them.”</p><p>“If you got a map I could figure it out. I’d use my phone, but it just decided to betray me.”</p><p>“They always do when you most need them!” Yang laughed “I don’t have my phone with me, but we do have a map back at my place.”</p><p>“It’s settled then, lead the way!”</p><p>“Of course, mylady.” Yang jokingly bowed, making the other girl giggled. She wouldn’t normally act like that around a stranger, but she felt so comfortable and natural to be silly with. And making her laugh felt like the most right thing she ever did.</p><p>The two of them started walking side by side, as they moved toward the Rose-Xiao Long household.</p><p>“So… may I ask for what school are you visiting?”</p><p>“Psychology university, I’m considering to become a therapist.”</p><p>“No way, me too! We could be classmates!”</p><p>The two of them chatted and jokes easily as if they knew each other for a lifetime. It felt nice to have someone you felt comfortable with around; despite her popularity, Yang never felt truly at ease and herself with the people around her.</p><p>Blake instead, was the kind of company Yang always needed.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t just a legend. Maybe the goddesses kept their word in the end and orchestrated their meeting. Or maybe it was still just a fairytale that helped her get through the hardships of life.</p><p>Still, if you looked up to the sky, the Sun seemed to shine a little brighter, and its companion the Moon was visible right beside it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will write day 5 too, I swear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>